¿ Quién eres ? KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: ¿ Quién eres ? Dos sencillas palabras, resonaban en su cabeza. Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez. Atormentandola. Dolor, lo único que quedará en ella. Las personas que ella creía amar con todo su corazón, ahora la ven y preguntan : ¿ Quién eres ?. No sé de dónde salió, pero me gusta. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.
1. Cero -

Nagi, mejor conocida como : Chrome Dukuro. Sus sentimientos se vuelven confusos cada vez que tiene a esas personas cercas. Su corazón late como loco. Cuando se dió cuenta de que esos sentimientos no solo eran de gratitud, amistad, lealtad. Quiso hablarles sobre lo que en su corazón tenía. Fue muy pronto, pensó ella. No sabía que las cosa acabarían de esa manera.

¿ Quién eres ?.

Que solo dos simples palabras, y que le repitieran tres veces y el mismo día. Fue doloroso para ella. Sintiéndose rechazada, por esas tres personas. Quiso hablar de aquellos con las personas que consideraba amigas, sin saber que era una mala idea.

Con el ánimo hasta abajo, ella pensó que se encontraba sola. Pero una persona la hizo cambiar de parecer, aquellas lágrimas y esa sonrisa triste, cambiaron, una sonrisa llena de vida y alegría fue lo que la persona le dió.

Se sintió de nuevo con vida y querida.

0/0

La verdad, me gustó. ¿ Saben cómo se me ocurrió ? ¡ Fácil ! Se me ocurrió la historia corta, por una imagen.

Los que más aparecerán están ahí, en la foto, ( lamentablemente no puedo ponerla aqui, pero es nagi antes del accidente y también estan Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Ken, Ella. )

claro otros más también. Pero digamos... Hum, principales?.

Mi linda niña ~ Es una lastima que en esta historia la haré sufrir y mucho, pero... ¡ No se preocupéis ! Quiero mucho a mi niña, será felíz.

Oh, y los capítulos serán medios cortos, o no sé qué tan largos serán...

V413

reviews? fav?


	2. Uno

Aclaraciones ( por si las moscas).

_«Pensamientos»_

_Murmurós._

[•••] - Salto de tiempo.

Normal.

Narración normal:

Una mañana un poco ruidosa en la residencia Sawada, ya que los Vongola y algunos de sus aliados se encontraban reunidos en la sala del capo de Vongola.

— Silencio - el bebé de traje y fedora, cayo a los chicos. — Bien. Los llamé a esta reunión, para decir que todos los que están aquí presentes. - miro al castaño y este se encontraba asustado. — Nos iremos de campamento. - cuando terminó de hablar, el castaño se relajo .

— Kufufu, no iré. - hablo el de ojos heterocromaticos.

— Si. Si irás, e dicho todos. Exepto tú Chrome, necesito que hagas algo.

— Kufufu, y se puede saber que. - miro al bebé, más este no le prestó atención.

— Eh?, C-claro... - dijo tímidamente.

— Bien. Ya se van llendo. - les apunto con su pistola.

Todos se fueron a sus hogares a arreglar sus cosas para el campamento, unos más molestos que otros, exepto el castaño, el se fue a su cuarto. En la sala solo quedaba Chrome Dukuro y Reborn. Este último miraba divertidamente a la chica

— _« Esto será muy divertido » ._ \- pensó— Bien Chrome, sígueme. - al terminar de hablar Reborn camino y Chrome le siguió .

[•••]

Una vez ambos llegaron a su destino, el bebé paso primero y la chica lo siguió temerosa me. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta el paso primero dejando pasar a la chica, una vez ambos entraron el bebé la guío hasta llegar con otro bebé, un bebé de cabello verde y bata.

— Ya está listo. - hablo Reborn, hacia el otro.

— Si. - fue su respuesta. — Es ella ?. - pregunto el, viendo a la chica mientras está miraba a otro lado que no fueran ellos dos.

— Si, es ella. - le contesto, mirando de reojo a la chica. — Más te vale que funcione, Verde. - lo amenazó en voz baja, para que la chica no lo escuchará, y por supuesto, ella no lo escucho.

— Por supuesto que sí, Reborn. - le dijo e se volteó e comenzó a teclear. — Es mi invento, claro que funcionará. - terminó de hablar sin voltear a ver a Reborn.

— Bien. Y cuánto durará. - pregunto y mientras éste terminó de hablar, el bebé de cabello verde se volteo mirando fijamente al otro.

— Durará casi un mes. - Contesto con simpleza.

Una vez que el término de hablar, estos dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a ver a la chica.

— Bien Chrome. Los chicos muy pronto llegarán, tú te quedarás dónde estás no te muevas, oíste. - le hablo, ocultando sus ojos con su fedora. Una vez terminó de hablar Chrome asintió con su cabeza.

— Bien. - se volvió a ver a verde . La chica, se volteó a esperar a los chicos.

Narra Chrome ;

_— « E-esto es extraño... Según recuerdo, Reborn-san me trajo al laboratorio de Verde-san, para yo ayudarle en algo. » -_ pensé mientras miraba mi alrededor.

Un poco lejos pude ver a Verde-san y a Reborn-san, hablando sobre algo, lo que no alcance a escuchar, solo escuche lo último.

— Durará casi un mes. -_ ¿Un mes? Que durará un mes?._

Me les quede viendo a ambos, estos dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a verme.

— Bien Chrome. Los chicos muy pronto llegarán, tú te quedarás dónde estás no te muevas, oíste.

Una vez que Reborn-san terminó de hablar yo moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo.

— Bien. - volvió a ver a verde-san. Yo, me quedé en mi lugar, me volteó a esperar a Boss, Mukuro-sama y a los demás, solo espero que no se tarden mucho.

[•••]

Narración normal :

Cerca de ese lugar, varios chicos se dirigían a dónde se encontraban Reborn, Verde y Chrome. Una vez llegaron al lugar los dejaron pasar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el que abrió la puerta fue el castaño de ojos cafés. Y una vez la abrió paso y los demás chicos también pasaron.

El último en entrar fue un pelirrojo de ojos igual, cerrando la puerta una vez se volteó pudo ver a los demás chicos que no se movían, miro extrañado a los chicos camino hasta llegar a lado de el chico de ojos heterocromaticos, sin dejar de verlos se puso a lado de este, dirigió su mirada en donde ellos estaban viendo y se sorprendió a ver a la guardiana de la niebla, con una camisa grande que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, muy grande, y unos de sus hombros descubiertos...

**_To Be Continue..._**

Bien, esta historia será de capítulos cortos, de 700 palabras. O talvez más, eso depende de mí estado de ánimo, soy bipolar...

_¿Reviews? ¿fav?_

-V


End file.
